Gabriella, Wildcats, Where Are You Now?
by phoenixflamemarauder
Summary: SongFic to "Where Are You Now" By Honor Society. Troy is a singer who has left all his friends and family behind. After realising his lack of contact with them, he writes a song that he performs to Albuquerque at his first concert to apologise.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of HSM, or the song "Where Are You Now?" by Honor Society from the Bandslam Sountrack.

**Gabriella, Wildcats, Where Are You Now?**

It had been a long time since Troy Bolton had had any form of contact with any of his high school best friends since he left them to pursue his music career. For the past five years he had been so overwhelmed with recording, promoting his albums and touring the country that any contact he had with the wildcats slowly began to fade. The periods between each call, text or email became longer and longer until soon all contact between them was cut off. A few months ago, reflecting on his life, he realised how he had neglected his friends and family, especially his ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez, and how his career had consumed his life to the point that he had forgotten about them. Gabriella had even sacrificed everything to support him and his music, even moving to New York with him, abandoning all her dreams of Stanford. However, due to his neglect, she packed up her things and left him. No one even knew they had dated except those that went to school with them. Upon realising this, he decided to write a song dedicated to his friends and loved ones to apologise for his actions. Now, here he was, performing it for the first time, on his nation-wide sold-out tour, at the first stop, Albuquerque, where it all began.

"Hey Everyone, how are you all doing tonight?" Troy yelled as the crowd cheered and screamed for him.

"Tonight, I'm going to sing something a bit different. See, when I first started in the music business, I left a lot of people behind. At first, I kept in contact with them everyday, but as time passed, and life got busier and busier, I slowly failed to return their messages until all contact stopped altogether. I wrote this song to apologise to them for neglecting, especially Gabriella, someone I hold very close to my heart, for without her, I never would have been singing. She's my inspiration, and she changed my life, so Gabriella, wildcats, this song is for you. And Gabriella, I miss you, and I love you. Please accept my sincerest apologies through this song. It's called _'Where Are You Now'_"

_Whoo!_

_To my favourite teacher, told me never give up_

_To my fifth grade crush, whom I thought I really loved_

_To the guys I miss and the girls we kissed_

_Where are you now?_

***Flashback***

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Troy Bolton! In order for this show to be a success, we need you to focus!" yelled Mrs Darbus.

"But Mrs Darbus, I'm messing up the dances, messing up all the songs... I don't know how to do it without Gabriella." Troy said sadly.

"Don't say that, Mr. Bolton. Your friends believe in you, Gabriella believes in you. Remember, to succeed, one must never give up. So for you to succeed, remember why you are doing this in the first place, and never give up."

***End Flashback***

_To my ex-best friends, don't know how we grew apart_

_To my favourite bands and sing-a-longs in my car_

_To the face I see in my memory_

_Where are you now?_

***Flashback***

"Hey Hoops! We're having a game down at the public courts, you game?" Chad exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure! Let me just go pick Gabriella up and I'll meet you down there." Troy replied.

"Game on, Hoops!"

_(Outside Gabriella's house)_

"Hey, Elle! Us Wildcats were just going to go have a game down at the public courts. Do you want to come watch?"

"Only if I get to listen to my favourite bands and sing-a-longs in the car!"

"Sure, they're all my favourite bands anyway! Hop in, let's drive!"

***End Flashback***

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_To my first girlfriend, I thought for sure was the one_

_To my last girlfriend, sorry that I screwed it up_

_To the ones I love, but didn't show it enough_

_Where are you now?_

***Flashback***

"Troy, I can't deal with this anymore! You're never home, you never call, I don't even know half of what you do anymore! Most of the time, I only find out what you've been up to through the tabloids!" screamed Gabriella.

"What do you want me to do?! This is what you wanted! You wanted me to follow my dream! I've just been really busy with touring and promoting the album! What do you expect me to do, drop everything and come and your beck and call?! Well sorry, but my career is more important than that!" He yelled, before realising what he just said. "Elle, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it was just in the heat of the moment, you know you're the most important thing in my life-"

"Do I, Troy? Because it doesn't feel like it. Every time we have some time together you always work. We haven't had proper alone time in months! When was the last time we went on a date together, huh?! You told me you were going to stay grounded, but to me, all the fame is starting to go to your head... and I've had enough Troy. I can't deal with it anymore."

"What are you saying, Brie?"

"I'm leaving, Troy. I'm going back to Albuquerque. Obviously you don't have time for me in this life, and your career is more important than me, so I'm going home. I can't do this anymore."

"What?! You're just going to give up on us? Just like that?! You're not even going to fight for us?"

"Troy! I've been fighting for us for the past 2 years! I'm done fighting, Troy. I love you, but I need to go. I'm sorry."

"So, this is it? We're really over? No more Wildcat and Freaky Math Girl?"

"I guess we are. Goodbye Troy. I hope your career really skyrockets, and that you find someone that can make you happy. I love you, goodbye."

"Goodbye Gabriella."

***End Flashback***

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_I know I'll never see those days again_

_And things will never be that way again_

_But that's just how it goes_

_People change but I know_

_I won't forget you_

_To the ones who cared, who were there from the start_

_To the love that left, and took a piece of my heart_

_To the few I'd swear, I'd never go anywhere_

_Where are you now?_

***Flashback***

_Troy and the Wildcats playing basketball, teasing each other, messing around._

_Troy spending time with his family._

_Troy singing with Gabriella at New Year's Eve._

_Troy singing in the musicals with Gabriella._

_Troy and Gabriella kissing._

***End Flashback***

***Flashback***

_Troy sitting in the hallway of his apartment staring at the door where Gabriella left._

_Troy staring at all the gifts he had given Gabriella that she had left behind."_

***End Flashback***

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I'd be nothing_

_Where are you now?_

As Troy finished, he looked up and froze at the sight before him. There, in the front row, were his old high school gang of Wildcats, and the love of his life, Gabriella. Quickly stammered his thanks to the crowd for hearing him, he quickly left the stage to his dressing room to calm down his nerves and try to remember the last time he saw them all. A knock on his door jolted him out of his reminiscing as his manager stuck his head through the door and said, "We have some special guests that want to see you."

Reluctantly, Troy got out of his dressing chair and opened his door, only to find his friends, family, and Gabriella all standing in front of him with smiles on their faces, ready to welcome the old Troy back and to catch up. Everyone had forgiven him, and soon enough they were catching up as it it were old times. Troy soon asked if he could talk to Gabriella privately, to which she consented and he led her to a corner behind the stage to talk about their failed relationship and how each other was.

"Hi Gabriella."

"Hey Troy."

"Why did you guys come tonight?"

"Troy, even though you were a jerk, you're still our friend. A wildcat. And whenever you're in Albuquerque, we'll always be here, front row, to support you."

"That means so much to me, Elle,uh, I mean, Gabriella."

"No no no, it's ok, you can call me Elle. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean, that was my pet name for you while we were dating. I don't want to bring up any bad memories."

"No, it's fine. You're the only one that ever called me that."

"Hey Elle, I know I've probably lost my chance, but I still love you. I loved you in high school ever since that night where we sung Karaoke at the ski lodge, and I still love you now. Would you consider being my girlfriend again? I promise you, I've changed. I won't neglect you ever again."

"Troy..."

"It's ok, I get it. You've moved on. Well, can we still be friends at least?"

"Troy, we'll always be friends, but that's not what I was saying."

"It wasn't? Then what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I'd love to be your girlfriend again! I've missed you these past years. They haven't been the same without you. I love you!"

With that said, and the bitter air cleared between them, they shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend again, with their friends and family cheering in the background, yelling "It's about time."


End file.
